


spamano oneshot collection (renverse)

by sinigangtrash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hetalia, High School, M/M, Married Couple, Romantic Fluff, Vanilla, antonio keepin it PG, gay as fuck lmao, he a wholesome hoe, just romano emitting bitch energy, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinigangtrash/pseuds/sinigangtrash
Summary: contains ocs in some chapters. this is just a collection of spamano oneshots ranging from fluff to smut and sometimes even angst. suggestions are welcome. i do aus too.





	1. I Have Something to Tell You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> university au. lovino comes out to antonio and big big fluff time woo woo

“It’s stupid. So stupid. Why do I have to tell him, anyway?”

Lovino turned to face his best friend, who, at this point, was barely paying attention at all. He gave a sigh, and took the phone away from him - holding it in the air. “Alfred. I’m not kidding. Are you even serious about this right now?”

The tall boy ran a hand through his soft, blonde hair, adjusting his glasses in thought - before looking back up at Lovino. “Yeah, bro. Of course I’m serious. You’re my best friend. I’m just saying that, well…” Alfred bit his lip. “How long have we known each other?

“Six years - since seventh grade,” Lovino replied, rolling around in the bed. He stopped to sit up and stare at Alfred. “Why?”

“And how long have you known Antonio?”

“Fifteen years.” Antonio and Lovino had practically been best friends since they were toddlers - their parents were friends. And it had always been the same since - Lovino would throw a tantrum or run away in tears, and Antonio would rush to comfort him.

“Dude, that’s seriously messed up,” Alfred sighs. “You’ve known him for that long. You fell in love with him when you were twelve. C’mon, dude. Why’re you worried about coming out to him as gay, anyway? Look at him. Does he look straight to you?” He shoved a photo into Lovino’s hands, pointing at Antonio’s face. “Look at him - all clingy with Francis like that.”

The thought of Antonio possibly falling in love with his childhood friend made Lovino sick. He never really liked Francis. He didn’t hate him - he was just, well…goddamn scared of him. “Don’t you fucking dare.” Lovino’s expression darkened, and Alfred inched away in slight uneasiness. Alfred immediately stopped his train of thought. After all, Lovino was already having trouble telling Antonio he was gay - what were the chances of him getting together with him - let alone having sex? Stupid.

Al shrugged, as he took the photo from Lovino’s hands and stuffed it back into his pocket. “He’s…he’s your best friend, Lovino. It’s not like you’re confessing your undying love for hi-“

**“Shut up.”**

A chill ran down Alfred’s spine, and he took off his red-rimmed glasses, before folding and slipping them into the case. “Yeah, yeah, sorry,” he laughed. “Anyway, just promise me you’ll eventually tell him. It might seem like I don’t care, but believe me - I do.”

Lovino grinned, slipping off the edge of his bed. He wrapped his arms around Alfred, whispering into his ear. “Thanks, Al.”

_‘I’ll tell him tomorrow,’_ he thought to himself. _‘Tomorrow.’_

\--

“Lovino?”

“I need to tell you something,” Lovino said, taking Antonio’s hands into his. “I’m…sorry for being so distant lately, dammit…”

Antonio raised his eyebrows, putting his hands on the shoulders of the smaller boy. “There’s nothing to apologize for, Lovino. What is it?”

“I…” He bit his lip, and felt his cheeks get warm in slight embarrassment. “Um…”

“Oh, I actually had something to tell you, too,” Antonio suddenly said, making Lovino snap out of his trance. “I’ve already told you this. Many, many times through the years.”

_‘Here it comes’_, Lovino thought to himself, sucking in a breath. The thing was, it shouldn’t have even been hard to confess his feelings to Antonio. Since they were eleven years old, Antonio had been constantly telling Lovino that he was in love with him - in a way much more than just friendship.

And Lovino had always rejected him.

“Lovino,” Antonio sighed, inching a bit closer to him, “I hope you know that I’m actually serious about this. I’m not kidding. You mean the world to me, darling-“

“Don’t call me that,” Lovino snapped. Realizing his mistake, Antonio bit his lip in frustration, kicking the grass. Lovino softened his expression. “S-sorry. Carry on.”

“So…do you have an answer yet?” Antonio awkwardly asked. “Because I don’t know if you remember, but the last time I told you I loved you…which was…”

Lovino inhaled. “Two years ago.”

“Yeah,” he said. “You didn’t reject me that time. Your answer was different.” At the time, Lovino had simply told him to wait for a while.

Slightly startled, Lovino started to find it difficult to form sentences. “O-oh. Yeah.”

“Do you have an answer yet…?” Antonio had been patiently waiting for a while already.

“I…”

“Oh, maybe you should tell me what you were going to say in the first place,” Antonio quickly stammered, forming a forced, tight-lipped smile - masking his uneasiness. “I-if you’re comfortable with that, of course! I’m not gonna fo-“

“I’m **gay**, Antonio.”

“I’m sorry…?”

The two men stared at each other. It had been twenty minutes since they met up outside - since all of their classes for the day had ended.

Now that they were in university, that was just how it was. They hardly had any time to hang out regularly - unlike when they were kids. Lovino had become more and more distant as the days passed.

His face reddened again, hot tears pricking the corners of his eyes. “I’m attracted to men. And I-“

“Oh.” Antonio smiled again, but this time it was different. “N-no, it’s fine.”

“What?”

“You’re already in love with someone else. Or taken. One of those.”

“Wh-“

“I’ll meet you at the dorms, Lovino.”

“You don’t und-“

“I do. Stop it.” Antonio turned back to face Lovino, a pained expression on his face. “Lovino, you don’t have to love me. But it’s not cool to toy with my feelings like that.”

“Stupid.” Lovino grabbed his arm, tears rolling down his cheeks. “You always listened to me. Why can’t you listen to me now?”

“Because-“

“Don’t answer that,” Lovino snapped. “D-don’t go.”

Neither one of them noticed that the university grounds were now empty - everyone had either gone back to the dorms or home.

The wind brushed Lovino’s bangs over his face, and he disregarded it, taking Antonio’s hands into his.

**“I-I like you.”**

Antonio didn’t move. He looked down at Lovino, his expression a mix of feelings all at once. “…In what way?”

“More than a friend,” Lovino mumbled. “I-I might not say it a lot - or at all sometimes - but I want to be with you. I don’t want to hurt you like that again. I’m sorry, dammit.”

“I’m not mad,” Antonio stammered. “You don’t have to say all of that just so-“

“I’m serious, dumbass.” He wrapped his arms around the taller man, pressing the side of his face to his chest. “I love you. So much. I don’t fucking care what others think. You’re adorable. You’re the only one who’s capable of making me smile like that. I’m not kidding.”

“You kinda sound mad,” Antonio mumbled. Lovino pouted his lip, pinching Antonio’s cheeks.

“That’s because you’re so fucking dense!!”

“I’m sorryyyyyy,” Antonio giggled. “It’s kind of getting dark, isn’t it?”

“Holy shit!” Lovino yelled, looking around him. “There’s nobody around anymore, dammit! How long’ve we been out here?”

“For a while. Hey, is it raining?”

Lovino grabbed Antonio’s hand. “L-let’s go.” Antonio suddenly remembered that Lovino had been scared of thunderstorms since he was a small child, and he smiled to himself, ruffling his hair.

“You’re so cute!”

“Oi, fuck off. So I told you that I love you. So what? It’s not really a big deal.” Lovino puffed out his cheeks, the prominent curl resting on the top of his head bouncing as he walked. “You keep overreacting…”

“It’s a big deal to me,” Antonio laughed. “Anyway, what’re we gonna do when we get to the dorms?”

Lovino shrugged. “Dunno.” He suddenly heard the text notification chime from his phone, and he glanced down at it.

** _‘[Al] - _ ** _“bro its spooky season rn. what’re u doing rn” **\- (6:37 PM)’**_

“Let’s binge watch _Stranger Things_,” Lovino quickly said, staring up at his boyfriend.

Antonio raised his eyebrows. “I never knew you were into those kind of things, Lovino. But let’s go for it, if it makes you happy~”

‘_How is he so fucking cheery all the time?_’ Lovino thought to himself, feeling the corners of his mouth turn upwards. ‘_So stupid.’_

‘_But so adorable.’_


	2. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now married for several years to Antonio, it is now 2019 and Lovino is no longer afraid to show who he truly is towards people other than his husband. Almost.
> 
> very fluffy with hints of alfred being the shrek swamp king and lovino trying to get spicy with antonio. its just fluff y'all
> 
> (also ik this is supposed to be a oneshot collection but this one is so long so its split into two parts hehe)
> 
> enjoy

It was interesting, really. How they’d both been around for hundreds of years, yet they would still look the same throughout the years.

Well. It really shouldn’t be surprising. They were, after all - personifications of nations.

Shortly after the unification of his country, Lovino and his brother Feliciano stopped aging. That was it. They’d be in their early twenties forever.

Of course…until the world **dies. **

Lovino bit his lip, staring at his_ ‘Save The Turtles’ _T-shirt. Lately, the planet had been breaking apart - little by little. And it was all the inhabitants’ fault, dammit.

He had never really been close with Feliciano. But he’d always been protective.

But he couldn’t shelter him away from the world forever. Feliciano ended up marrying Ludwig anyway, much to Lovino’s disgust.

Lovino pinned his bangs to the side. Today would just be another day - on a date, going shopping, in his husband’s arms…

_…Husband._

He glanced down at the prominent band on his ring finger, admiring its shine and charm. It was still hard for him to believe that he’d been married to Antonio for years. Lovino had been nothing but a child to Antonio for centuries - that was, until he aged faster. And that was just how it was, being a personification and all. 

Lovino put down the shirt, and swung the wardrobe door open. Today was a _dress day._

\--

“Well.” He stood back, glancing at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes scanned himself up and down, scaling and admiring the pastel-colored dress. Ruffles and lace surrounded the hem and sleeves, and a big ribbon was pinned to the center, just on his chest. “Hmm. Pretty _cute_.”

It didn’t matter to him anymore, on what anyone else thought. Now that he was married, it couldn’t hurt to have some self-confidence every now and then. _It’s 2019_, he would think to himself. _Nobody gives a shit._

“Honey?” Lovino called out, peeking through the crack of the slightly-open door. “Babe, you in there?”

“Yeah,” Antonio replied. “You can come in~”

Lovino swung open the door, crossing his arms. “I’m done. Are we gonna go yet? I’ve been waiting for ages, dammit.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Antonio laughed. “I’m actually kind of stunned, you know.”

“Stunned?”

“Yeah, just hearing you call me ‘_honey’_ and ‘_babe’_ makes me so happy.”

“Huh?” Lovino squinted, glancing down at his nails - constantly fidgeting with them. “But we’ve been married for ages, Antonio.”

Antonio shrugged. “Like…it makes me think about how far we’ve both come.”

Lovino raised his eyebrows, playing with the layers of his dress. “…Oh.”

Biting his lip, Lovino walked closer to Antonio, wrapping his arms around him. “Awww, baby. I fucking love you, you know?”

“I-I know,” Antonio says, giving a tight-lipped smile. Lovino smirked, glancing down at him.

“Hey, are you crying? Tch.”

“Tears aren’t only just for the weak, darling. Just a friendly little reminder.”

Lovino giggled, pressing his lips to Antonio’s for a split second. “Let’s go.”

\--

“You’re so _beautiful_,” Antonio sighed, tucking a flower behind Lovino’s ear. “I’m so blessed to have you.”

“No,” Lovino snorted. “I’m a fucking _slob_.”

“I’m serious, Lovino. I’ve been with so many nations in the past, and you’re the only one who’s ever been able to make me feel like this.”

“Feel like what?” Lovino teased. “In what way? Hmmmmm? Down _there_?” His fingertips teased Antonio, lightly trailing downwards, towards his hips - all the way down to his crotch. “Or up _here_?” He brought his hands to Antonio’s face, playfully poking his cheeks.

“Oh, _stop_,” Antonio laughed. “In every way. You make me so happy, you know?”

“Love you~”

“Love you too~”

Everything was going smoothly…until Antonio swore he could hear voices from behind them.

  
**“Okay, I’m out.”**

**“No, Alfred! You promised you’d go and say hi to them!”**

**“They’re sucking each others’ faces!”**

**“Ugh, they’re just a married couple flirting with each other! Get a grip.”**

**“Liz!”**

**“Oof.”**

**“What?”**

**“Oh, bloody hell.”**

**“You’re here, too?”**

**“Ve…?”**

“Feliciano?” Lovino mumbled, looking behind him. “Al? Liz? Why the fuck are you guys here?”

“Oh, so we’re just going to ignore the fact that I’m present in this area, too?” a British accent scoffed beside him. “Lovely.”

“Hell yeah we are,” Antonio muttered under his breath. “I’d be happy to. More than happy, really. Haha.” Lovino bit his lip, trying to stop the laughter from escaping out of his lips, for his husband certainly was amusing to look at whenever he was angry.

It wasn’t like the two nations hated each other as much as they did back then, but the distaste still lingered within their presence. The hatred and violent tensions were intense back then - and though Antonio had promised Lovino to never snap into his pirate phase again - Lovino was sometimes still scared to fully trust in his words, despite the fact that Antonio was a very trustworthy person.

He was still kind of scary in the past.

But the past is the past, Lovino had decided. No more sheltering his brother from the outside world like that fucking _nutcase_ of a ‘mother’ from _Tangled. _(Yes, he had binge watched Disney movies with Antonio and the girls.) No more hiding away his feminine belongings and clothing. No more masking his happiness or sadness with insults and a frown. Or at least, he’d try.

** _No more wars._ **

“Anyway, we should probably go home,” Liz mumbled, tying her long, brown locks into a high ponytail. “Gilbert’s waiting back at my place.” The Hungarian fiddled with the bracelet her boyfriend had given her, cracking a little smile.

“Oh, can we come with you, then?” Alfred asked. “Dude, we should have another sleepover or something. Your house is huge!”

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to have some fun every once in a while, yes,” Arthur sighed. “I’m in for it.”

Liz nodded. “Sure, sure. You guys coming, too?”

Lovino’s eyes widened, and Antonio just stood there, dumbfounded. Dress swaying with his movements, Lovino shook his head, clinging onto Antonio’s arm again. “No, we basically just got here, and I think Antonio would be happier-“

“_Lovino_, didn’t you say just yesterday that we should have a sleepover with our friends again sometime?” Antonio asked, raising his eyebrows. “Wouldn’t that be nice, ahaha.”

Eyes narrowing in mild frustration, Lovino puffed out his cheeks, his lips forming a small pout. “Fine.”

“_Yaaaaaay_!”


End file.
